my little tombstone
by victor.reznov
Summary: twilight wants to learn about the history of equestria so much when she goes to the library she looks for a book to find out more about the founding fathers
1. prologue

**A/N**: If this crossover blows, it is not my fault because to be honest it has been quite a while since I have written a Fanfic story. This is a crossover of one of the greatest western movies there is called tombstone. Unfortunately, for lack of ideas I am stuck doin a crossover between tombstone and my little pony. All though this story is going to be, a Fanfic I find myself obligated to warn you (the reader) that there are going to be small incidents of violent acts, which will result in a death toll. Please… Enjoy

Summary: as a rough summary about what this story is about, the story is about a band of outlaws turned marshal to protect the town of the Rio del Toro and Ponyville against the "Law dogs" and their leader Johnny dingo. Johnny a rough and nasty dog like character as well as his second in command curly hair Phil a small but deadly French poodle who is not friendly when it comes to fighting and with that said the townsfolk of Rio del Toro and Ponyville rests in the hands of this newfound gang of lawmen known as the "Colt Cowboys".

**The "Law dogs" Character-Ages & appearances:**

**Johnny Dingo/ 26, all black dingo with a white duster coat, black cowboy hat, black leather boots, & a red sash around his waist which usually contains a silver revolver.**

**Curly Hair Phil/ 19, an all white French poodle with a blue shirt, tan cowboy hat, pale duster coat, brown boots, a red sash around his waist where he hides his bowie knife, and a black bandana over his face. **

**Buffalo "bull's eye"/ 31, a large brown German shepherd who wears traditional Indian clothing, an Indian headband with a raven's feather in it, a red sash where he hides his tomahawks. **

**Ice "Dragon"/ 20, a silver like wolf who wears a tattered duster coat, an old tattered cowboy hat, a pair of hand made brown leather cowboy boots and a red sash where he hides his double sided dagger**

**Philly the kid/ 16, a black and white husky who wears a red shirt, a copper colored duster coat a copper colored cowboy hat, white cowboy boots and a red sash that hides her double action revolver and her dirk knife.**

**The "Colt Cowboy" Character-Ages & appearances: **

**Snake eyes "McMaster's"/ 23, snake eyes is a 23 year old Colt born with the eyes of a snake as well as kicks some major butt in a game of liars dice, he always wears his black duster, and he is a pure black earth pony with a pair of snake eye dice as his cutie mark**

**Texas "Blackjack" Vermilion/ 21, Black jack is not related to applejack in anyway, he is a brown unicorn who wears a black duster and a black cowboy hat, he is said to have a king of diamonds and an ace of diamonds for a cutie mark.**

**Virgil "LeMat" Faro/ 26, Virgil is a red Pegasus pony that wears a black duster and a black cowboy hat; he seems to stay silent with the exception of an occasional "hi" or "howdy".**

**Diamond "Ace" Holiday/ 25, ace is a unicorn that is jet black but with a white Maine, he wears a black duster, a black cowboy hat, a black neckerchief, and black boots with his cutie mark on them, which happens to be the four aces in a deck of cards.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Prologue_:_**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It started out like every other day the sun was shining and businesses began opening as twilight awoke from her slumber with a yawn. Spike remained asleep as twilight went into the restroom to shower and brush her teeth before she started her day. Spike now had woken up and went into the kitchen as twilight smiled at him "morning spike" she said looking at hi as he only responded with a low groan. Twilight walked out of the house and began heading toward the library where it had become a regular spot for her to be in peace and quiet. When she walked into the library, the librarian greeted her with a friendly hello and waved. Twilight waved back and walked up to the desk "um excuse me do you have any other books on the history of equestria?" the librarian nodded and replied "check the northern wing nobody really ever goes back their but all of equestrias history is back there". Twilight bowed her head and headed to the north wing as the library became darker and darker. Twilight finally reached her destination as she saw a book on a table covered in dust she curiously blew the dust from the cover as the letters began appearing. Twilight's eyes widened as she read the title "The history of ponyville", she whispered as she picked it up and took it to the middle of the library an old picture fell out of the back cover.

Twilight set the book down on the table and turned around picking up the picture. She saw six full-grown horses and six full-grown mares standing in front of the town as it stood back in the 1800s. Twilight turned the picture around and saw there was writing that was really faded but she could still read it pretty well "the town of Pineville's founders 1800-1992" she said quietly setting the picture down on the table next to the book. Just as she opened the book the cutie mark crusaders walked in at sat down around the table and listened as twilight began to read the book to them.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: If this crossover blows, it is not my fault because to be honest it has been quite a while since I have written a Fanfic story. This is a crossover of one of the greatest western movies there is called tombstone. Unfortunately, for lack of ideas I am stuck doin a crossover between tombstone and my little pony. All though this story is going to be, a Fanfic I find myself obligated to warn you (the reader) that there are going to be small incidents of violent acts, which will result in a death toll. Please… Enjoy

Summary: as a rough summary about what this story is about, the story is about a band of outlaws turned marshal to protect the town of the Rio del Toro and Ponyville against the "Law dogs" and their leader Johnny dingo. Johnny a rough and nasty dog like character as well as his second in command curly hair Phil a small but deadly French poodle who is not friendly when it comes to fighting and with that said the townsfolk of Rio del Toro and Ponyville rests in the hands of this newfound gang of lawmen known as the "Colt Cowboys".

**The "Law dogs" Character-Ages & appearances:**

**Johnny Dingo/ 26, all black dingo with a white duster coat, black cowboy hat, black leather boots, & a red sash around his waist which usually contains a silver revolver.**

**Curly Hair Phil/ 19, an all white French poodle with a blue shirt, tan cowboy hat, pale duster coat, brown boots, a red sash around his waist where he hides his bowie knife, and a black bandana over his face. **

**Buffalo "bull's eye"/ 31, a large brown German shepherd who wears traditional Indian clothing, an Indian headband with a raven's feather in it, a red sash where he hides his tomahawks. **

**Ice "Dragon"/ 20, a silver like wolf who wears a tattered duster coat, an old tattered cowboy hat, a pair of hand made brown leather cowboy boots and a red sash where he hides his double sided dagger**

**Philly the kid/ 16, a black and white husky who wears a red shirt, a copper colored duster coat a copper colored cowboy hat, white cowboy boots and a red sash that hides her double action revolver and her dirk knife.**

**The "Colt Cowboy" Character-Ages & appearances: **

**Snake eyes "McMaster's"/ 23, snake eyes is a 23 year old Colt born with the eyes of a snake as well as kicks some major butt in a game of liars dice, he always wears his black duster, and he is a pure black earth pony with a pair of snake eye dice as his cutie mark**

**Texas "Blackjack" Vermilion/ 21, Black jack is not related to applejack in anyway, he is a brown unicorn who wears a black duster and a black cowboy hat, he is said to have a king of diamonds and an ace of diamonds for a cutie mark.**

**Virgil "LeMat" Faro/ 26, Virgil is a red Pegasus pony that wears a black duster and a black cowboy hat; he seems to stay silent with the exception of an occasional "hi" or "howdy".**

**Diamond "Ace" Holiday/ 25, ace is a unicorn that is jet black but with a white Maine, he wears a black duster, a black cowboy hat, a black neckerchief, and black boots with his cutie mark on them, which happens to be the four aces in a deck of cards.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 1- The Law dogs attack Rio Del Toro

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**I**_t was a beautiful day in Rio Del Toro, the sun was shining the people were gathering around the church for the wedding that had just taken place as the civilians and guards waited for the newly wed couple to come out of the building as some of the local restaurants set up a bountiful feast for the couple. Meanwhile as the couple were just barely stepping out of the church some of Johnny dingoes readied themselves around the church and even on top of some buildings as they waited for Johnny. The newly wed bride and groom were smiling and laughing a little as rice was thrown, but when the groom saw Johnny, his and his wife's smiles slowly faded as it became very silent. At this point Johnny pulls out two red sashes with an evil grin and a kind of wicked chuckle as his main members stood next to him as he threw the sashes in the air only to land several feet away from the newly wed groom. Johnny smiled and said, "Y'all killed two law dogs" after Johnny had said what he wanted to say his main gang members all pulled their weapons as they all began shooting and killing the guards as the civilians ran away from the fight.

After all the guards were laying dead on the ground everyone of Johnny's gang reloaded and checked their weapons as he jumped down from the fountain as Buffalo bulls eye chuckled a little "looks like we won" then Philly looked at Johnny and said looks like the "pony police". Johnny looked at the newly wed groom then looked at his Ice and said, "Tell him to get on his knees" ice smiled a bit and said "obtenir sur votre genoux". When the groom just stared at Ice, Ice turned to Johnny and said, "He will not kneel my friend he is very proud" Johnny just sneered a bit and said "will somebody get this dick on his knees". After he said that, two of his gang members shot all four of the groom's knees making him fall to his knees in pain. Johnny laughed a bit and said "Merci", as one of his friends chuckled a bit. Johnny started walking towards the feast that was set up as he said "The call me Johnny dingo I'm what you might call the founder of the feast, so the next time we come! You better step aside, and i ain't kidding neither". After Johnny, finished talking to them the groom looked up at Johnny "YOU GO TO HELL!" Johnny just smiled a bit and replied "you first" after he said that Johnny pulled out his revolver spun it the shot the groom between the eyes as his newly wed wife became a newly widowed woman as Johnny and his main gang members sat down at the table. Johnny smiled and looked at his gang "alright guys lets eat" he said as the priest that had married the couple came out of the church walking toward Johnny and his gang quoting the bible in French as buffalo bulls eye spun his revolver and shot the priest as he walked toward them making the gang turn to see what happened as the priest fell to the ground dead as Johnny started laughing a bit as the rest of his gang laughed as well. Johnny looked at buffalo bulls eye as he said, "hey bulls eye what did that old priest mean by a sick horse is gonna come get us?" bulls eye "he was quoting the bible revelations, and there i beheld a pail horse and the man who rode upon him was death and hell followed with him."


End file.
